


First Impression

by hailoona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kahei, Loona - Freeform, Vivi - Freeform, jinsoul - Freeform, visoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailoona/pseuds/hailoona
Summary: Jinsoul trying to pick up Vivi at the bar and lowkey failing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	First Impression

“Holy shit who-- is THAT??” Jinsoul opens her mouth wide, staring at the side profile of the gorgeous Chinese girl, who was sitting and laughing at the campus bar with two others. Even though she couldn’t see her whole face, Jinsoul noticed the girl had light red hair that was slightly curled, and wore an elegant black cropped tee and jeans. She definitely stood out from the rest of the college students here, who were mostly wearing plaid like Jinsoul herself. 

As Jinsoul continues to stare intensely, Jungeun rolls her eyes at her best friend, having to physically close Jinsoul’s mouth and stops her from pointing at the girl. 

“Dude please. I can't be your wingwoman if you keep acting like a fool. I wanna get some tonight too--”

“--Oh my god that girl is so sexy. Like sexy sexy. Her abs look ripped from this angle and I’m only seeing her side profile. I’m gonna head over; I wanna see the whole VIEW.”

“Jinsoul please don’t--”

Jungeun slaps her own forehead and shakes her head at Jinsoul, who wasn’t listening to her as per usual. She cringes at Jinsoul trying to cooly stride over to the woman. Of course she ends up failing miserably while also gathering strange looks from the other students at the bar. She sort of looked like she was half limping in a way. 

Jungeun also knew this wasn’t going to end well because she knew one of the girls sitting next to the one in the middle, Hyunjin, and well ...she was mean as hell.

After Jinsoul confidently makes her way over to the girl, she then trips and falls over one of the bar stools by Hyunjin, prompting the three girls to turn to her suddenly. The ones on her side look scary but she’s mostly focused on the beautiful woman in the middle.

After getting back up, Jinsoul’s eyes open widely as she dramatically looks at the pretty redhead up and down, noticing how the girl quickly turns shy and a bit red. Cute. She beams at finally getting to see the front profile of the girl and dies on the inside; she’s already thinking about how much she wants to kiss her cute cheeks. She looked like a doll and most definitely a model.

“How are you doing m’lady? My name is Jinsoul what’s yours?”, Jinsoul thinks that adding pointed gun fingers for dramatic effect will impress her even more. Even though she’s said two sentences to her, Jinsoul starts imagining how fun it would be to pick her up and cuddle with the small woman, but she’s definitely getting ahead of herself here. \--Ok calm down, Jinsoul. Act Cool. 

The redhead curiously stares at the tall beautiful woman with long black hair and a goofy smile, and raises an eyebrow at the weird high pitched voice Jinsoul made while she greeted her. 

“Hi. I’m ...Kahei,” Kahei says in a quiet voice and in a slight accent, softly smiling at Jinsoul. Her friends try not to burst out laughing at the weirdo clearly trying to flirt with their friend. 

Jinsoul suddenly blanks out right after, captivated by Kahei’s immense beauty and adorable voice. She then smiles widely as she suddenly remembers a pick up line she learned from her little sister, Yeojin.

“So….aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living??” 

“Hmm well I think we’re all in college here, because it’s the special for students tonight?”, Kahei replies a bit confused and smiles politely.

“Oh wait no I didn't mean it like a serious way I just think you’re sexy--or i mean pretty--um beautiful actually!”, for some reason, Jinsoul feels the need to do jazz hands when she says “sexy”, and interally scolds herself for looking stupid. She can tell this isn’t going well by the way the girl’s friends are staring at her like she’s some freak.

Kahei silently laughs while watching Jinsoul fumble with her hands, smiling and at the same time amused at the cute girl trying hard to make a good impression. 

“Thank you, that’s really nice! You’re pretty too.”

Jinsoul’s palms start sweating from the compliment and for some reason she becomes more self conscious. She can’t tell if Kahei is mocking her or is being serious. 

Jinsoul always knew she was gorgeous, but also knows she was terrible at flirting and never was able to find someone that could match her energy... or tolerate her bad jokes. 

\--Maybe she does like me?..Jinsoul come on say something already.

“Um do you like ….building Gundam sets?--”

“--Hey you seem nice and all, but she’s taken,” her friend Hyunjin interjects with a stone cold face that makes Jinsoul want to disappear. 

Kahei then looks at Hyunjin with a confused expression but doesn’t say anything and is curious as to how Jinsoul would react. 

Yeah, Jinsoul is definitely disappointed upon hearing Kahei is a taken woman but for some reason she is curious if the girl next to her is dating her.

“I’m so sorry and no worries at all! And who’s the lucky lady if i may ask?” 

“Oh she just made that up, we all just want you to go away”, the other girl, Yves, speaks up for the first time after quietly observing this whole exchange and laughs hysterically along with Hyunjin as Kahei visibly frowns.

Jinsoul stands there in silence, not knowing what to do. Jungeun face palms watching the whole ordeal from a distance and shakes her head at her friend looking like she’s about to be rejected. Jinsoul was the most gorgeous and funnest woman ever, but a bit eccentric and talked about weird things that Jungeun herself and others didn’t understand. However, even if she was kind of weird, she was hilarious and Jungeun knew Jinsoul would do anything for a girl who would give her the chance. 

Kahei turns to both of her friends, giving them both a look of disgust, and sadly watches Jinsoul tear up on the spot and naruto run away from the bar and outside. This girl was something else for sure.

Just as Jungeun is about to run after and console her friend, she sees Kahei abruptly get up from her bar seat and walk slowly outside. What the hell was she doing? Her friends look at each other confused and wonder the same thing.

Once Kahei exits the door she sees Jinsoul sniffling and sitting on a bench right outside. She only knew her for a couple minutes but seeing the goofy and carefree girl crying and downbeat for the first time truly devastates her. She also looks like she’s about to call an uber home.

Kahei walks up to the bench in front of Jinsoul, looking down, “I’m... not sure what a Gundam set is, can you explain it to me sometime?”

Jinsoul stops sniffling and looks up confused to see Kahei come out to check on her. Her eyebrows quirk up and she frantically rubs her eyes and face, trying not to look like she was just quietly sobbing.

Kahei, however, stays looking down and starts kicking at some rocks below, feeling terrible and slightly embarrassed, “I’m so sorry those girls were jerks, they’re just family friends. And sorry if I came off weird, I’m a bit shy…”

“No, no!! I’M THE one who’s SORRY IF I CAME OFF WEIRD. I feel terrible that I BOMBARDED YOU AND WAS BOTHERING A GORGEOUS WOMAN LIKE YOURSELF I MEAN YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD BE A MODEL LIKE--”

As Kahei listens, she wants to cover her ears at the taller girl’s loud and shrieking tone but lets her ramble on and smiles watching Jinsoul frantically explain. After she’s done with her speech, Jinsoul tries to make another move, still unsure if Kahei likes her or is just feeling bad about what happened.

“Kahei, is there anyway I can walk you back to your apartment? ...I don’t want you to feel obliga--”

“--SURE!!!”, Kahei says as she smiles the widest smile Jinsoul’s seen tonight, making Jinsoul’s heart beat faster and faster. She is in awe at how Kahei’s eyes start to disappear from how hard she is cheesing right now.

After staring for a bit, Jinsoul gets up, not realizing how short the other girl was. Her eyes then dart to Kahei’s small hands and she quietly observes how soft and pretty they are. Jinsoul wonders how it must feel to hold them.

“Hey...are you okay?”, Kahei waves her hands at Jinsoul. She looks concerned and isn’t sure what to do when Jinsoul keeps staring at her with a blank expression.

“Do you mind if I hold your hand? , Jinsoul lets out a small little “heh” after, still feeling like she’s ruined her first impression tonight with her awkwardness.

Kahei looks at Jinsoul with excitement as she quickly takes her hand and notices how small it is and fits in with Jinsoul’s larger ones.

Kahei likes how blunt and direct Jinsoul is with her and is internally screaming at how Jinsoul looks at her like she’s the only girl in the world. They walk hand in hand as Kahei quietly listens to Jinsoul talk about all the Gundam sets she’s built so far. She has no idea what she’s saying but loves how enthusiastic the girl is. She also immediately agrees when Jinsoul asks if they can go to her place instead and “eat ramen”, quirking an eyebrow at the girl because she knows exactly what’ll end up happening tonight. 

It’s true that they had just met but they both know there’s something different about each other and are excited to see what happens next.


End file.
